Stargate Omega
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: Atlantis is about to say goodbye to a whole new breed of explores. Season 5ish. May continue with Atlantis story but is a start for the Stargate Omega RPG.


_A/N: This story is created for the continued use on the Stargate Omega RPG. The characters are not mine, but rather those of the Stargate Omega RPG. Everything has been done to ensure that I didn't mess with the characters too badly. Enjoy._

Sean held his staff at the ready, facing Naomi, or Leona, depending on whether it was the host or the symbiot talking. More often then not, he was facing Naomi, who had virtually a second pair of eyes. He didn't care though.

The gym on the Fortitude was cramped, but not horribly uncomfortable. It was the third ship of it's design, first introduced in the Daedalus. The Fortitude however, was different. It sported a much more power array of rails guns and other powerful weapons, making it more than capable of dealing with rogue wraith cruisers.

Sean faked his attack, drawing Naomi into a false sense of urgency. She countered it effortlessly, attacking with the skill she'd quickly developed during the eighteen day journey to Atlantis. It had been four years since the SGC had been changed by the departure of Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Daniel Jackson had discovered a gate address to another galaxy where the ancients had been, before they'd abandoned Atlantis. It was, by all intents and purposes, the final frontier of the ancients. The galaxy had been assigned the name Omega, and a coalition of the United Earth Force, the Asgard, the Free Jaffa Nation, and the Tok'ra Republic had been assigned to lead an expedition to that galaxy.

Problem one was that the SGC still didn't have the power to gate to another galaxy. Atlantis thankfully had more than enough, two ZPMs had greatly increased it's ability to make eight chevron locks. A third ZPM rested in Antarctica, allowing a team of scientists and soldiers to defend the planet. It had yet to be tested, but there were more than enough drones.

Sean smoothly and gracefully shunted Naomi's lunge attacks away, never taking his eyes of her. His concentration was completely focused on her and her twin sticks that she used for these sparring sessions. Sean had picked up the Sodan fighting style from Cameron Mitchell back at the SGC.

Daniel Jackson had also found references that alluded to the fact that the Omega galaxy had been the first to fall. For what reason, the ancients had never said, but something had forced them to rethink their occupation. It was almost like another Atlantis, except they had learned a thing or two.

The first was that Atlantis had the ability to dial the Omega galaxy regularly, providing a means for communication. The second was that the Fortitude would spend a day resting it's engines in Atlantis before departing for the location of the Omega galaxy address. It would take it a month to reach Omega, but once it was there, it would be ready to provide a base of support for the Omega Expedition.

Sean made to fake Naomi into over committing. She'd been learning however and ducked out of the way of his twirling staff, rolling on the training mat. He stepped back as she came up, both her sticks held in an expert guard position. That had only fooled her once, earning her a large bruise, and him a sore hand after she'd slashed his hands in the next round.

The expedition had planned for the worst. Deep see equipment, Naquada Mk. II generators, enough weapons to start a world war, and soldiers and scientists in equal measure. The ancients had been defeated, they knew that much, but they didn't know if whoever it was was still around.

A slight shudder signaled the Fortitude's reversion back into real space. Sean allowed himself to relax. "We'd better go pack."

"Yes." Naomi agreed. "Thank you for the workout."  
"Don't mention it." Sean replied, grabbing his water bottle and towel from the rack and heading off into the corridors of the ship, towards his quarters. He'd been a member of SG-25 for a month before being assigned to the newly former SO-2. He had to admit, it was quite a jump, something he wasn't sorry for.

The corridors were abuzz with activity, but he wasn't a part of it. He was a guest, nothing more. He walked into his room and quickly changed into his expedition uniform, a blue jacket with black stripes, indicating he was part of the military contingent. He put on his flak vest and slid the staff into the back straps. It wasn't what they were designed for, but he'd managed to modify them slightly.

"All Omega Expedition members, please report to cargo bay two for transport to Atlantis." General Owen Macri said over the ship intercomm.

Sean checked one last time, making sure his one personal item was stowed comfortably in his pack, before setting off towards the cargo bay. His final act was to grab his P90. It was uncommon for soldiers to have weapons in their quarters, but they wanted this transition to be quick. They wouldn't be spending much time on Atlantis. Enough for quick goodbyes to the few who knew people on Atlantis.

Sean found his place with the second batch of supplies and personnel being beamed down. They were dropped into the gate room of Atlantis, which was now flooded with activity. He'd yet to meet his new CO, Colonel William Swanson. Most of the officers had been busy with the plans during the trip through hyperspace.

He had to admit, he was impressed. Atlantis was an beautiful place. He'd probably never set foot in here again, but it didn't matter, once was more than enough. Then again, for all he knew, he was going to a place very much like it.

He glanced up to the control room and saw Colonel John Sheppard standing on the balcony. Sean walked up to the control room and onto the balcony, casually saluting. "Here to watch us go Colonel."

John turned and looked at the young lieutenant. "It wasn't so long ago that I did the very same thing." He tried to maintain a false lecture tone. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Any advice?"

"Try to not to kill your CO on your first mission, but that's after try not to piss off the local version of the wraith."

"Yes sir."

"Ready John." Elizabeth Weir came from behind him. "I've two very anxious visitors who'd like to get under way."

"McKay's the one who's gotta do the dialing." John replied nonchalantly, turning so that he leaned against the railing.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He was meeting with Dr. Beckett."

"Why would he meet with Carson?"

"Not Carson..." John trailed off.

"Abigail Beckett." Sean suggested, having read over the expedition roster.

"That's her." John said. "She had a thing for McKay."

Elizabeth shook her head, then turned around to activate her radio. "Rodney, this is Weir, where are you?"

"Right here." Rodney said, coming up the stairs. "Sorry, got a little side tracked by Dr. Beckett. Are we ready?"

"Yes please." General Macri said, motioning towards the DHD embedded in the Atlantean console.

Sean walked over to stand near the DHD. He caught the gaze of Danny McKnight, who was standing suspiciously close to Director Jessica Angel, the co-commander of the expedition. McKnight's position as the leader of SO-1 cast that relationship in doubt, but with the relaxed frat regs, nobody paid too much attention. Neither of them had gone about announcing it yet. It was probably for the better.

McKnight threw him a roguish grin. Sean turned back to the gate as Rodney started dialing rapidly. It was certainly an improvement in speed over the SGC. He waited expectingly for the general swoosh of an opening Stargate. An eight chevron lock always looked bigger than the other ones.

Down in the gate room a handful of scientists readied a MALP for telemetry. The MALP slowly crawled through the gate, with little fanfare. Sean walked around the consoles to get a good look at the laptop displaying the MALP video feed.

At first they couldn't see anything.

"Try night vision." Sean suggested.

"I know that." Rodney snapped.

The scientist already bugged Sean, but he had to admit his suggestion had been kind of redundant. As soon as the night vision came on, he saw what looked a lot like Atlantis. The view panned to reveal a very similar layout.

"Hold it." McKnight said, leaning in close. "Is the glass to that control room shattered?"

"Looks that way." Macri replied. "Recommendations people?"  
"I say we go." Jessica replied.

"I second that." McKnight added. "Besides, how often are we going to get this opportunity?"  
"I'd advise caution." John said. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Sean reached instinctively for his P90, knowing he'd be one of the first through. It was unnerving to say the least. He glanced to General Macri and Jessica, both of whom were deep in thought. Finally, Macri looked up.

"It's a go." The general said. "Military personnel up front."

Sean walked down to the floor of the gate room, unclipping his P90 in the process. He joined a large group of soldiers at the base of the steps. He stepped to the front. Enlisted personnel would never take his place. McKnight took a position next to him.

"Let's move out." Major Martin said, motioning the group forward. "Secure the immediate area on the other side." He was flanked by Colonel Swanson and Lt. Colonel Jana Foster.

Sean raised his P90 and stepped forward, walking straight for the gate. Their journey was about to begin.


End file.
